Phineas and Ferb:Fabulous Girls Cycle 1
This is the first season of Phineas and Ferb:Fabulous girls Episodes Episode 1:Who wants to be a model They are 16 girls are going to Palm Springs and they must have photograph. But first they must see the invitation that the photographer left. If who is clear means they had a photography and if they out means they out and go home. They are 11 girls left to have the best photograph. First call out:Bella preston Bottom Two:Tiana Bizzaro and Lovely smith Still in:Lovely Smith Eliminated:Tiana Bizzaro Photographer:James Hayworth Episode 2:The Girls have best friends and no bad friends The girls are became friends. But they had a fright of Candace flynn busting personality and atheism. They must pratice the catwalk with there trainor:Juliana Cyrus. The theme of the fashion show is Style for night(Night party life theme). The fashion show was started but Krista fox was accidently fall on the stage. The Next day they gonna have a photo shoot in the studio,they must change their baby pictures into a star girl.The phorographer has a problem on Janice dicks posing . First call out:Frances williamson Bottom Two:Candace Flynn and Janice Dicks Still in:Candace Flynn Eliminated:Janice Dicks Photographer:Adyson Sweetwater Episode 3:Bloody Theme The girls are been sad because of janice dicks failure posing and they been still mad of candace flynn. Angelique cruz and Candace flynn are having argument because of the busting personality of candace. The next day there gonna go to L.A for a photoshoot. They live in their L.A House and they gonna have a photoshoot about vampires. There is problem of Candace flynn Smile in the picture all the models have serious faces in the pictures except for candace. First call out:Brittany Foster Bottom Two:Candace Flynn and Krista Fox Still in:Krista Fox Eliminated:Candace Flynn Photographer:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 'Episode 4:Amazon Girl like' The girls are going to amazon river for a photoshoot while going to amazon.Krista was having skin allergy and her reaction was Suprise. The girls take Krista fox to the hospital for a skin test. Krista must be stay at L.A for a rest and the other girls must have a photoshoot. First call out:'''Sandra Clarkson '''Bottom two:Bella Preston and Angelique Cruz Still in:Angelique Cruz Eliminated:Bella Preston Photographer:Phineas Flynn(Likes Nature even in Amazon River) 'Episode 5' Sexy Nurse Life After bella preston elimination. Ella Preston feel sad after her sister's reaction. 7 girls Left and they gonna have a commercial on Morocco and a photoshoot also. The Commercial was about the new makeup called "Night Star" a brand new makeup in Morroco the producer was very shock when lovely smith licks her lips(Not in the video shooting). The winner of having a best commercial will had a relaxing spa. The winner was Krista Fox. Now it's time for a photoshoot the theme was "Sexy Nurse" Means a nurse helps a person wearing sexy uniform. There is problem in Brittany's posing. First call out:Ella Preston Bottom Two:Brittany Foster and Frances Williamson Still in:Frances Williamson Eliminated:Brittany Foster Photographer:Baljeet 'Episode 6 Holding Baby Jaguar' The girls visit the Morroco's Zoo for a photoshoot. The girls were jumping of happiness when Ferb is holding a baby jaguar. There gonna have a photoshoot holding a baby jaguar. First call out:Krista Fox Bottom Two:Lovely Smith and Sandra Clarkson Still in:Sandra Clarkson Eliminaed:Lovely Smith Photographer:Lilly Hayworth Episode 7 Hawaii Surfing The Girls were happy that there next trip is to Hawaii. They are 2 scubadiving teacher coming to teach the girls to scubadive in the water. The girls are gonna have a photoshoot with surfing also. First Call Out:Angelique Cruz Bottom Two:Sandra Clarkson and Ella Preston Still in:Ella Preston Eliminated:Sandra Clarkson Photographer:2 Unnamed Scubadiving teachers 'Episode 8 Hawaiian Goddess' The girls are gonna have a hawaiian funk dance. The winner was Krista fox now joining with ella preston the prize was expensive paid trip to Maui. The Next day they gonna have a photoshoot about the hawaiian goddess "Pele" they must stand on the rock only 2 girls will be eliminated the other 2 girls will had a fashion show with the eliminated girls who stayed in hawaii. First call out:Krista Fox Bottom 3:Ella Preston,Angelique Cruz and Frances Williamson Second Call out:Frances Williamson Eliminated:Ella Preston and Angelique Cruz Photographer:Ferb Fletcher 'Episode 9 The girls who wants to be Fabulous girl model' The 2 girls are gonna have fashion show the element Like Water,Air and Fire including the eliminated girls. The girls started the fashion show with the eliminated girls. Now the judges had a decision that who is the next fabulous girl. It was Frances williamson Category:Fanon Works Category:ElenaSmith Pages